Yesterday
by GreyAngel21
Summary: They took their tomorrow


_A/N: The lyrics at the bottom where the inspiration for they story..._

_A/N 2: After letting a friend read this she informed me that the companion piece I was writing should have been included in this one so I've decided to update it with the added companion piece...hope it doesn't ruin it..._

--

" Someone just please tell me if we hit our targets or not." Ellis asked

" If this data is right, then all of your primaries and most of your secondaries have been incinerated." Rodney answered him.

" Excellent."

Rodney just made a noise.

John walked out of the briefing room and his eyes swept the room trying to find Elizabeth. Not finding her he turned to Chuck and gave him a look.

" She's out on the balcony."

John nodded and turned toward the doors leading out, swooshing open when he neared them. "There you are." He said spotting her leaving up against a poll her leg propped up on the bottom railing.

"Here I am." She said quietly.

He came to a halt beside her leaning his back against the opposite poll facing her.

" 'Lizabeth..." He started.

" Welcome back."

" Thanks." John said quietly

" I hear congratulations are in order." Elizabeth said sarcasm dripping off her voice.

" 'Lizabeth please..." John said reaching out for her.

" John it was a bad idea. A seriously bad idea. They could have sent a counter attack on you right then and there. Then where would that have left me." The last coming out in a much quieter voice then she started with.

He just stared at her. " What?" He asked when he finally found his voice.

She turned and looked at him, " Where would that have left me." Her voice stronger then before. " If you hadn't of come back."

" I always come back." He said stepping closer to her. Hoping to God she was implying what they had both been feeling for years now.

" I can't do this anymore. I just..." She looked down at the ground. She looked back up when she saw the tip of his boots come into her line of view. His eyes were waiting for her with so much compassion held in them.

" I will always come back...to you." John all but whispered the last two words and put his hands just below Elizabeth's shoulders.

His eyes bore into hers and that was all she could take. She stepped inside his arms and put hers around his shoulders and pulled herself to his lips. It only took a second and his arms circled around her waist, and he pulled her closer, returning the kiss.

The need for oxygen is what caused them to pull apart. Elizabeth stayed firmly in his arms, and rested her head on his chest.

" Doctor Weir? You're gonna wanna see this. We've got a contact. Just came out of hyperspace." She heard Chuck over her radio.

She pulled from John, " We'll finish this tomorrow." She smiled at him.

" Tomorrow." He nodded and followed her back into the city.

--

He watched Rodney push the button

"If only that easy in real life." John said as the dot on the screen disappeared.

"Mmm Area 51's working on it. You wanna grab a late dinner?" Rodney asked standing up.

John shook his head. " I'm just gonna go to my quarters."

Rodney started to protest but John cut him off by walking away. And true to his word started toward his quarters. He just needed time to himself. Everything that happened in the past few months had hit him all at once when they destroyed the replicator home world. Any chance however slim that the other her had obtained false information had went with the planet.

He got to his room and stopped before he opened the door, turned and walked towards the nearest transporter. When he stepped out he was directly in front of the door to their balcony. The door automatically opened as he neared it. Stepping out the warm breeze hit his face. He slowly walked over to the railing and put his arms on it, and leaned into them hanging his head down, eyes closed. Trying his damnedest not to let the tears that were building in his eyes fall.

How many nights had they come out here after a particularly difficult mission, and just let each others present comfort. Before they had left for the replicator home world the first time, her last time, they had come out here. He held her and let her cry with worry, fright. In that moment he took back asking her to go. Knowing what was going to happen. But she just looked at him, face wet from the tears, and told him no.

He lost the battle and the tears slowly slid down his face and dripped off into the ocean below. All the time they stood out here not admitting to themselves what they felt. And then finally when they gave in it happened at the worst possible time. The night the replicators attack, the night she got hit. They never got to tomorrow. She was gone. John snorted at the thought. She had been worried about him not returning. It never dawned on her that it could be her that didn't come back, and then where would that leave him.

His hands balled into fists as he thought about it. The replicators had taken away their tomorrow. Anger washed through his whole body. That night he had felt like the void in his life had been filled. And they had taken it from both of them so very violently. All he had left were memories of yesterday. That was something those damn machines couldn't take. They took away their tomorrow but he still had their yesterday, and in times like these he could find the strength in the moments that they had. Picture her smile. And maybe just maybe he could get through the day. Maybe.

--

I just can't believe your gone  
Still waitin' for mornin' to come  
When I see if the sun will rise, in the way that your by my side  
Well we got so much in store  
Tell me what is it I'm reaching for  
When were through building memories ill hold yesterday in my heart  
In my heart

They can take tomorrow and the plans we made  
They can take the music that we never play  
All the broken dreams take everything  
Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday  
They can take the future that we'll never know  
They can take the places that we said we will go  
All the broken dreams take everything  
Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday

You always choose to stay  
I should be thankful for everyday  
Heaven knows what the future holds, or least where the story goes  
I never believed until now  
I know I'll see you again I'm sure  
No its not selfish to ask for more  
One more night one more day one more smile on your face  
But they cant take yesterday

They can take tomorrow and the plans we made  
They can take the music that we never play  
All the broken dreams take everything  
Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday  
They can take the future that we'll never know  
They can take the places that we said we will go  
All the broken dreams take everything  
Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday

I thought our days would last forever  
But it wasn't our destiny  
Cause in my mind we had so much time, but I was so wrong  
No I can believe that  
I can still find the strength in the moments we made  
I'm lookin' back on yesterday

-Leona Lews "Yesterday"


End file.
